The Adventures of Sushi Saiharem
by Little-Underscore-Yawa
Summary: Shuichi Saihara is the SHSL Detective. Join him on his journey to cracking the hardest cases and maybe finding love? Nah, just kidding, he'll never find true love and happiness, lol.
1. In a Rush

**This is just chap one you wait lol**

Shuichi Saihara was the SHSL detective and he was going on a journey to bust bad guys and do cool stuff as the Protagontist of this story. Uhh, yeah. That's about it.

Shuichi was standing by a building walking. It was raining. Why was it raining? Cause it is. People walk past him talking with umbrellas. Shuichi feels sad because he is very lonely, but he needs to get to his job because there is a case he has to work on.

He was currently working on a case about a thief who has these heists and steals diamonds and other artifacts from museums. Suddenly he runs into a girl. This girl is Kayayday Akamatsu, the SHSL Pianist. How does he know this? He doesn't…

"Oops, I am sorry." She says. "Did I bump into you? I was just on my way to somewhere. I have to get there quickly or else I'll be late."

Shuichi looked at her and thought she was cute. "Oh, you're gonna be late? I'm in a rush too so I think I should be going too." He helps the girl up. "By the way, I'm Shuichi Saihara."

"I'm Kaede Akamatsu."

"Oh, well then, Kayayday-"

"-Kaede. Kaede Akamatsu, a famous pianist." She smiles awkwardly.

He looks a bit confused. "Famous… pianist? Never heard."

"..." She stares blankly at him. "Okay."

"I'm a detective." He smiles.

"..." She stares blankly at him. "Okay."

"..."

"..."

"Okay, sorry, Succi, but I have a rehearsal to get to." Kaede says. "I enjoyed this meeting. It makes me very happy to meet new people, Succi. But I must hurry, goodbye now."

"Okay." He smiles, moving out of the way. "Bye," She walks past him, but at the last minute he shouts: "IT'S SHUICHI BY THE WAY YOU THO- Nevermind." He sighed deeply for the 11037th time today.

" _I want to die._ "

Shuichi made it to the station successfully to work on the case with his partner detective, Kyouko Kirigiri. She's also the SHSL Detective but she graduated before him so it still counts.

 **Sushi Saiharem will return soon**


	2. Phantom Thief

Shuichi Saihara and Kyouko Kirigiri are working on the case of the "phantom thief." Apparently, the suspect is a male with purple hair and pale skin. He also wears a costume while performing his heists.

"This is a very puzzling case indeed..." Though her words may make her sound confused, a sly smile played on Kyouko's pale face, her lavender eyes glint with interest. "What do you think, Saihara-san?"

"I think we should look more into this." He says. "The setting and the costumes are all so strange.. Any other evidence you found?" Kyouko nods.

She beings shuffling through evidence until she pulls something out. "We do have this." She waves a red card in front of his face. "It's the thief's calling card of sorts. It'll let us know which place he decides to hit next." Kyouko holds it out to him so that he could examine the card's features.

He takes the card and stares at it for some time. "I don't know... But I think your theory might be right, Kiri." Shuichi smiles. "This definitely confirms my theory on the heists all being themed. But where was the inspiration sprung from?"

"Ah, do you think perhaps if we investigate the motive we will find the culprit? Interesting way of thinking, Saihara-san. Maybe you will crack this case after all..." The same sly smile plays her face once more, her arms crossed.

"Err, thanks." Shuichi says. "Is that... really all the evidence we have on them?"

She nods sadly. "Yes, unfortunately. Not very much to go off on, but according to the address on the calling card, that's where he's hitting next. Although, we might be wrong. They are still running the address through until we find the results."

Shuichi looks back at the card. _(AbanWhouse_ _) 566 732 - Jewl_ was read at the bottom. "Aban... W... house? Jewl? What's that mean?"

"Well, considering the culprit likes to steal rare artifacts, Jewl might mean jewel. As for that strange word, we have no clue so far besides the words 'house'."

"Right..."

"Take it with you if you want. Maybe you can crack it." Kyouko says.

Shuichi scratches his head with his available hand. "Umm, I don't think we're allowed to take evidence with us, though."

"What do you plan on doing, then? Snapping a photo of it? Copying it? Staying here all night and all day? I'm genuinely curious." Kyouko's expression did seem like she was genuinely curious, however, which was strange considering that it was a real stupid question.

"I guess the most reasonable is taking a photo of it. Wait, we're allowed to do that, right?" He asks.

Kyouko sighs, shaking her head. "Do you honestly not know the law? That's bad considering you're supposed to be a detective... What's more? You and I share the talent as the Ultimate Detectives."

"Yeah, it's illegal." Shuichi tosses the card back into the pile. "So, we are all done for today, right?"

Kyouko nods. "Yes, we are." She says with a frown. "I'm almost late for a meeting with my two friends, so it's a good thing as well. See you tomorrow, Saihara-san." Kyouko then leaves without a word.

Shuichi glances back at the card. "Whouse? Aban? A ban w house. A ban?" He shakes his head in annoyance. "Dammit... the answer seems so obvious, yet I just can't... Tch, whatever." Shuichi follows after, leaving the workplace.

But it would be a lie to say he didn't have the thought of the strange message on his mind.

* * *

 **Ouma's love suite event is basically Persona Five but gay. Also, this story has more to it then just the phantom thief. After that case is solved, Shuichi can move onto to the next case or whatever.**


End file.
